A medical headlamp is a device for which it is important to produce the maximum amount of light from the minimum amount of electricity. The advent of the light emitting diode (LED), which is a very efficient at turning electricity into light, with a minimum of heat produced, has permitted a great advance in the art. Still, heretofore, LEDs typically were available as part of a package that included a silicone dome lens over the LED. As the light had to pass through the silicone material of the dome lens, some efficiency was lost.